Our Love Story
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Sometimes we need to pretend to be able to show others what we truly feel. Sometimes it takes borrowed words to let someone know what we really wanted to say. And sometimes we need someone to tell us what to do so that we can show the person we love how much we really love them. RonxBon PS: Let me know if you want this to be more than a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Bonnie was so surprised by Ron's sudden aggression. One minute she was mocking him like she always did and then the next thing she knew he had already trapped her between himself and a cold wall. Both her hands held by only one of his strong hands over her head while one of his legs was in between her thigh, securing her in her spot.

"I'd like you to say that again." Ron said angrily in between greeted teeth.

Bonnie felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She had never seen him this angry and never had she seen someone look at her like that. It was like looking at a wild animal stare back at her, only this one had more than anger in his eyes.

She could only gulp as she tried to understand what it was she was seeing. It was definitely anger but there was something in her telling her that there was hunger in his eyes as well, a look that resembled how a predator looks at his prey.

"I said repeat what you said earlier!" Ron shouted at her before slamming his hand on the part of the wall beside her face.

She jumped reflexively as his hand hit the wall. There was a lot going through her mind right now and nothing she was thinking was helping her in her current predicament. She was so absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't notice his hand slowly brushing through her hair.

As soon as Ron's hand was ideally positioned at the back of the brunette's head, he quickly grabbed a handful of her hair and then tugged it, pulling her face closer to his. They were only centimetres apart now and she could literally feel his breath on her.

"_He smells nice._" A thought ran through Bonnie's mind. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that but also thanked her stars that this snapped her out of her trance.

She was Bonnie Rockwaller and he was Ron Stoppable. Hell she wouldn't let a loser like him control her and she was definitely not going to let it start now.

"Why you..." Bonnie started to say something in response to how he was treating her but Ron was able to stop her from speaking. He was alert enough, that he was able to seal her lips with his when he noticed that she was about to start her rant.

Bonnie tried to struggle to get herself free of his grip. She kicked, she squirmed and she tried to fight her way free but he was too strong for her. Also the kiss he was giving her was not helping her at all. As every second that passed that he was kissing her, more and more of her wanted to give into him.

It lasted for a couple of seconds, a couple of minutes perhaps or probably even an eternity. Who would have known? All Bonnie could think of at that moment was that she was completely helpless in his presence. There was no use of fighting him and all she could do was give-in.

Once Ron felt her soften under him, he slowly continued his assault on her lips, making the kiss more passionate as the hunger in him started to take over. He was starting to lose himself as well due to her surrender that they had already forgotten everything around them.

All that mattered in that instance was that he was kissing her and she was giving in to him. There was no Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen of Middleton High and there was no Ron Stoppable, Deemed loser by the queen.

All that was there were two people kissing, showing how they feel for one another. Letting all the emotion they bottled up inside free.

Slowly his hand that held both of hers loosened making both of her arms fall to her side. Bonnie didn't notice this development as she was still too absorbed with their kiss. Unaware that she was already freed, her hands unconsciously latched onto Ron's neck so that she could have support.

This made Ron more aggressive in his assault of the brunette's lips. Feeling the confidence boost from her response, Ron penetrated Bonnie's lips with his tongue, exploring every bit of her mouth, tasting and savouring her sweetness.

A soft moan escaped her lips as the sensation was bringing her to heights she had never known to have existed before. Her now free hands started to rub Ron's chest as her hands tried to explore the strong body that was supporting her.

She had never expected his body to be this firm and lean. It felt so strong that she could depend on it completely.

"Bonnie." Ron muttered as he continued to assault her lips. His voice was the sweetest sound she had heard. She had never thought that a guy's voice could sound so sweet and yet here he was muttering her name, sounding like the voices of angels singing.

The two continued on with their intimate contact completely oblivious of the eyes that were watching them. Two pairs of those watching eyes sat side-by-side, contemplating if they should interrupt the blond and the brunette.

"Shouldn't we stop them Kim?" Tara asked as she looked from Kim and then back at the pair.

"We probably should. The Play director did shout 'cut' a couple of times already." Kim answered while she watched the two still going at it.

"Stoppable, Rockwaller Detention for the both of you!" Mr. Barkin shouted to the two as he walked towards the stage from the back of the auditorium. This snapped the two out of their trance and then looked at the source of the voice in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, my head is still in the clouds so I'm having a hard time updating my stories in progress.. To clear my head I have written this story.. Something I was thinking about working on this past few weeks supposedly to be uploaded after I complete the stories I'm currently working on.. Hope you like this short story.. **PS: If Sharper is reading this**.. **I blame you for this story**.. ^^ **Thanks for introducing me to the forums**.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The news about the incident inside the school theatre was the 'buzz' among the whole student body during the next couple of days. Everyone talked about the incident, how the loser took advantage of the Queen of Middleton High and other such exaggerated opinions on what really happened.

Some thought that Ron was ballsy to do that to the Queen and admired him for being so bold while the rest wanted to tear him apart because of jealousy. Each had their opinion which made them take different sides, all except for Kim and a handful of people that Ron considers his true friends.

"Cheer up." Kim told Ron as she walked with him through the halls of Middleton High.

"Yeah, cheer up." Ron repeated weakly which was followed by a nervous laugh.

He could feel eyes staring at him from all directions and it was making him very uncomfortable. The things he did without thinking usually ended with him in serious trouble but this must be the worst he had been stuck in so far.

"Watch it loser! Don't think you own the place just because you got some from the Queen." A jock from the basketball team spat at him after he accidentally bumped into the guy while walking with Kim.

"Hello... Accident," Kim said in Ron's defence as they watched the guy walk pass them.

Ron needed to hold Kim back as she wanted to teach the guy a lesson but Ron just shook his head. He told her that it was not worth it and that it was not an issue with him. After that the two continued to walk side-by-side in silence until they stopped in front of Kim's locker. As soon as she had it opened she quickly took the things she needed and then replaced them with her bag. She was almost done with what she needed to do when she noticed Ron standing absent minded beside her.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked him as she tilted her head left and right as she examined him. This snapped the blond from his trance and made him step back in reflex due to their close proximity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron answered her before lowering his gaze down to his feet.

"Okay, if you say so." Kim replied, still unconvinced with her best friend's answer.

"You know what? Why don't you go on ahead and I'll just catch up. I left a couple of things in my locker so I need to get them." Ron told her before turning around quickly and walking away.

"I'll come with you." Kim called after Ron but the latter didn't bother to look back at her but instead just continued walking on. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ron wanted to be alone so Kim gave him the space he wanted and instead just continued onto class.

Ron continued walking down the familiar hallway until he finally stopped in front of his own locker. Slowly he turned the lock freeing its door and exposing its content to him. One by one he took his books until he was interrupted by the collective gasps of the people around him.

"We need to talk." A commanding voice said from behind him.

He didn't need to turn around anymore to know that it was Bonnie who spoke. Just her voice sent shiver down his spine and his body would automatically react to it. In a way it was always able to tell if Bonnie was near him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ron nervously asked after he turned to face her.

"We need to talk about how you forced yourself on me yesterday." Bonnie said to Ron as she pushed him back towards his locker. She made sure to say it loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Students that were around them started to chat about what they had heard and everyone started to watch them more intently.

They would have witnessed what was about to happen next but the bell already rang signalling the start of the next class. Slowly, one-by-one the students around them started to disappear as they head off to their classes leaving the two on their own in the empty hallway.

Bonnie looked left and right as she made sure that no one was around to see the two of them talk. As soon as she was sure that no one was around, she quickly pushed him back and then pinned him on his locker.

"B-Bonnie..." Ron said nervously as he tried break free from her hold of him.

A loud slap echoed throughout the hall as Bonnie's hand made contact with Ron's cheek. Ron was surprised by this but Bonnie just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Slowly she closed the gap between them and without warning started to caress the cheek that she had just slapped.

This confused Ron but the next thing she did only confused him even more. Unaware of what was happening, Ron didn't feel that one of Bonnie's hands had already reached the back of his head and has already grabbed onto his hair.

"Kiss me..." Bonnie commanded him as she pulled onto his hair.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked her in disbelief.

Bonnie, instead of answering him, only pulled on his hair more. Try as he might, Ron couldn't get free of her hold for fear that if he forced himself free he would hurt the brunette. Unknown to him though, Bonnie was in fact waiting for that specific moment.

"_Why can't you show me the Ron I saw yesterday? The man who was in charge, the man who stood up to me, the man who I felt might be the one for me._" Bonnie mentally asked herself as she looked into his innocent brown eyes.

Seeing that Ron was still clueless of what was happening, Bonnie kissed him forcefully and passionately. She wanted to remind him of how they both felt yesterday in hope that in the process, it would remind him of why she kissed him back. Bonnie's kiss was full of hope however Ron was still slow on the uptake. This irritated her to her very core as she never expected it to be this difficult to get through him. As soon as they parted, she whipped her lips and then looked at him angrily.

"You're such an idiot." Bonnie shouted at Ron before turning around and leaving.

Ron was left there by himself, in front of his locker, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Did I just dream all that?" Ron asked himself while he touched his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it took at while for this update but I hope you liked it.. Still working on chapters for my other stories but I will (starting today) work on adding chapters into this story along with "Rockwaller Sisters"..

**BTW **I just want to let you know that I've just recently created a forum which I was looking to use for Minor Characters.. Ever since I started writing "Rockwaller Sisters".. I've been interested in seeing writings about minor characters and possibly writing more about them.. If you like to see more of these stories, share information about them or you just want to talk about these minor characters then please visit my forum.. (Minor Character Section by AngelicInkLing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen of Middleton High, walked chin up as she passed the group of students who were gossiping in the corridor. She knew that they were talking about her and Ron but she didn't mind. They have been the talk of the school for the past couple of days now and she had somehow gotten used to it. What was bothering her was that Ron could not be found anywhere. She had already tried looking for him in every nook and cranny of the school but to no avail.

"Where are you Stoppable?" Bonnie asked herself in a whisper.

Meanwhile…

"_Did all of that really happen?_" Ron asked himself as he absentmindedly walked out of the school's main building. A lot of things had been going on and the new developments weren't really helping him at all. All of the things that had happened were too much for his brain to process and this was making him wonder if he should really believe everything or if he should just consider them as dream, a figment of his imagination.

"Did what really happen?" A female voice asked from behind him.

This caught Ron by surprise making him jump up and turn to look at the person who spoke. There standing in front of him was no other than Tara King, his long time crush and Bonnie's best friend. Usually he would be happy to see Tara and more when he got to speak to her but today that was not the case.

"Oh, it's only you." Ron said with a sigh.

"You sound disappointed, where you expecting someone else?" Tara asked with a playful smile.

"I thought you were Kim." Ron too quickly replied.

Tara didn't say anything in reply but the giggle that escaped her lips confirmed everything that Ron was afraid of. Furiously blushing, he tried to face the other way so that Tara wouldn't be able to see his face. Unfortunately for him, Tara already saw his blushing face before he was able to hide it.

"You know… A certain brunette friend of mine who shall remain anonymous was looking for you just a couple of minutes ago." Tara teased as she watched Ron's facial expressions. It took all the strength she had to stop herself from laughing because she could clearly see in his face that he was struggling to stop himself from showing any facial expressions. After a while when she saw that he couldn't take it any longer, she turned around to give him a couple of seconds.

"Really?" Ron asked cheerfully. Try as he might he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. He couldn't help himself but be too excited about the news that Tara had shared with him.

"Of course…" Before Tara could finish what she was about to say, a car's honk blasted through the air. This caught both of their attention, making them turn their heads towards the direction of the source of the noise. As soon as their eyes landed on the source, they immediately recognize that it came from Bonnie's white car.

"Come on, get in." Bonnie ordered.

Ron thought that Bonnie was talking to Tara so he smiled at the beautiful blond and then gestured her to go ahead. Tara however simply shook her head at what he had done and then explained to him that Bonnie was talking to him and not her. Surprised and confused at what the blond had told him, Ron turned towards the lovely brunette inside the car for confirmation.

"Hello? What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Bonnie sarcastically asked.

This snapped Ron out of his trance. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to follow her order without complaint. After a couple of seconds of silence, Ron walked over and got into Bonnie's car. Tara simply followed behind him giggling as she watched the interaction between the two.

"I think I'll stay here and keep the peace." Tara said while looking at the two people inside the car.

"Keep the peace?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Ron?" A female voice said not far away from them.

Ron together with the two women turned their heads to look at the person who spoke. There just a couple of feet away from them, was none other than Kim. She was standing near the door of the main building with both arms crossed over her chest.

"Go." Tara told the two with a meaningful smile.

Not waiting to be told twice, Bonnie floored the gas pedal and sped her car as quickly and as far away as possible from there. Kim quickly moved into action and dashed after the car but Tara stopped her. This gave the Bonnie and Ron the time they needed to get away from the two.

"I think our plan worked well." Tara said with a smile.

"Too well, I never expected her to speed off like that." Kim replied while smiling back at the blond.

The two women stood side by side as they watched the image of the car disappear into the horizon. As soon as it was gone from their sight, Tara faced Kim to talk about the next part of their plan.

"You know… She's just going to take him to her house." Tara informed Kim.

"And you want us to watch over them to make sure that everything goes accordingly." Kim finished.

Meanwhile, inside Bonnie's speeding car…

"Where are we going?" Ron nervously asked.

"We're going to my place." Bonnie shortly answered.

He wanted to ask her a couple more questions like why he was with her but found that he wasn't able to. He couldn't think straight because all he could do was watch her, watch her while the wind blew on her hair and the sun shone on her beautiful face. He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Bonnie audibly cleared her throat.

"Sorry…" Ron said to Bonnie before bowing down his head.

That was the final straw. Bonnie floored the brakes with the same intensity she did with the gas pedal earlier. The car immediately came to a stop making Ron almost hit his head on the dashboard. Still slightly shocked and dizzy, Ron raised his head and looked at the brunette who was looking back at him furiously.

"Bonnie…" Ron was about to complain about the brunette's driving but Bonnie immediately cut him off.

"Gah! What the hell are you being all sorry for?" Bonnie asked in irritation.

She wanted to say more but the irritation that had been building up inside of her finally bursted out. Then and there she wanted to hit him, slap him left and right until he finally comes to his senses.

"Get out! I'm tired of you being like that. Get out!" Bonnie shouted at Ron.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally after rewriting this I'm finally able to upload it.. Yay! Hope you guys like it.. I know it seems a bit short but I promise to make up for it in the next chapters.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

"That can't be good." Tara told Kim who was sitting beside her. The latter only hummed in reply while they both watched how Bonnie kicked Ron out of her car. The poor goofy blond landed on his face against the grass covered earth. Before the white car Bonnie was riding in roared back to life.

"I don't want to see your face ever again!" Bonnie shouted at Ron from inside her car. Ron however wasn't able to say anything in reply because he was still too shocked with what had happened. All that he could do was watch while Bonnie's white car sped off and then disappeared at the next corner.

"There goes Bonnie." Tara commented while watching the white car sped off and then disappeared from sight.

"What did Ron do this time?" Kim asked herself. She knew that Ron was a good guy, the sweetest among all of the people she knew and the kindest as well. If she didn't see him as a brother then she would have probably fallen for him. He was perfect in her eyes but she knew that he had one weakness. He was completely oblivious when it came to women's feelings, especially when it was towards him.

"Should we go and help him?" Tara asked. Kim thought about it for a couple of minutes and after thinking things through, she told Tara her plan, a devious and underhanded one that she was sure would work well with the angry brunette. Upon hearing Kim's thoughts, a playful smile spread across Tara's lips.

"You're one smart woman, Kim Possible." Tara complimented the red head before driving the car closer to Ron.

**…**

"Hey Kim, Hey Tara," Ron greeted the two with a nervous smile as Tara's car stopped in front of him. He was still too shocked with what had happened that it didn't cross his mind to ask why the two were together. He also forgot that Kim was chasing after him and Bonnie that's why they sped off earlier at the school.

"Save the greetings for later. What did you do to Bonnie for her to kick you out of the car?" Kim asked. Ron was surprised by Kim's questions that he wasn't able to immediately answer it. Kim saw that it was going to take a while before Ron could shake off his shock so she shoved him inside Tara's car before continuing with their conversation.

"I honestly don't know. I was lost in my thoughts while we were driving and then when I heard her try to get my attention, I apologized because I didn't notice what she was calling my attention." Ron explained while looking back and forth between Tara and Kim who were seated in front of the car. The two women looked at each other and then back at him. From what they were able to gather from the things that have been happening, they were able to piece together why Bonnie was acting the way she was.

**…**

Meanwhile, at the Rockwaller Residence…

"Bonnie dear, what's the problem?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked Bonnie while studying the expression her daughter wore. Ever since she got home, Bonnie hasn't been herself. She had been mopping all afternoon and doing nothing else.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just tired." Bonnie explained before getting up from the living room couch and slowly walking towards the stairs. She was almost about to take the first step up when she heard someone ring the door bell. Usually she would just let it go and let her mom answer it but when she heard Mrs. Rockwaller ask her to get it, Bonnie was forced to drag herself and answer it herself.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked in surprise. The person who rang the door bell was someone she didn't expect to be there. She was so pissed off at him earlier and after her throwing him out of her car, she expected him to not show himself before her.

"I know you don't like it when I keep on saying I'm sorry but I really am. These are for you." Ron weakly said while showing Bonnie the bouquet of white roses and the big box of chocolate in his hands. This somehow surprised Bonnie even more. It completely caught her off guard that she wasn't able to say anything in reply. All that she could do was turn around and avoid his gaze to save face.

"Wait…" Ron weakly pleaded. The bouquet of roses and the box of chocolate he was holding both fell on the floor as he reached for Bonnie's hands. Grabbing both them, Ron stopped Bonnie from taking another step.

"I said wait! I'm still not done saying what I came here to say." Ron told Bonnie while holding onto her as tight as he could. Bonnie was shocked by the sudden force in his voice and his action that she was planted in her spot. This Ron that was holding onto her was the same man that captured her heart, the man that she saw as her equal, the man that would become her partner.

"Say what you want to say and then leave me alone!" Bonnie shouted, her voice lacking the conviction and venom that was usually there. Instead of a command it sounded more of a plea, a plea of a woman hurting.

"I'm not good with saying what I feel so I fear that I might just be rambling. I believe that feelings like this are too pure to be cheapened with heavy handed words so I'll say what I feel in as few honest words as I can. Hopefully they would be enough so that my feelings would reach out to you. I love you Bonnie Rockwaller and by God as my witness, I swear that I have never loved and will probably never love anyone as much as I love you." Ron confessed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he said each word. Bonnie still had her back to him but she didn't need to see his face to know that he was telling the truth. His words cut through her cold wall of denial like a warm knife through butter. It removed all of her doubts and all of her fears.

Gently and slowly, Ron spun her around so that she would be facing him, tears rolling down both of their cheeks when she finally did. There were no more words to be said as Bonnie's eyes said it all. They both felt the same way and there was no denying it now.

**…**

"Yay!" Tara cheered from her seat while looking through her binoculars. She and Kim were both staying inside her car while they watched the events unfold in front of the Rockwaller residence. They helped Ron earlier and then afterwards parked her car a couple of houses away from the Rockwaller residence so that they could watch what was going to happen.

"Go Ron." Kim agreed as she looked at him through her own binoculars. The both of them weren't sure if their plan was going to work, so it was a relief for them to see that the events went the way they wanted.

"Well, I say we did a good job Ms. Possible." Tara told Kim while she extended her hand to reach the other's hand.

"I agree Ms. King. I say we did a pretty good job." Kim agreed.

**…**

**Author's Note: (Generic A/N for all stories)**

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to me! I hope you guys like my gift to all you guys.. =D (Actually this is more of a bribe than anything else.) Hope you forgive the long break I had.. Don't want to get into details but hope you understand.. Good news.. I'm going back to my usual update which is a chapter per week for each story.. **BTW** I would like to apologize to the BETAs of some of my stories.. I know I should have had you guys check these chapter(s) out but since I was rushing to finish all of these in time for my birthday, I wasn't able to send it to you.. To wrap this A/N up.. I hope you like these updates.. **P.S.**(I accept gifts through the form of constructive criticism) Hahaha..


End file.
